


【哈德】我只是想骗他炮⑴（P/WP/甜）

by isk1013



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 车车车！
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isk1013/pseuds/isk1013
Summary: 🚫●灵感来源于本人做的一个梦●腹黑学弟哈x主动勾/引的微bitc/h学长德  扮猪吃老虎●电话pl/ay出没●非魔法世界
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 103





	【哈德】我只是想骗他炮⑴（P/WP/甜）

————————  
到底是什么时候，目光黏在他身上一直挪动不了的呢？

斯莱特林级长，德拉科马尔福穿着工整的制服三件套坐在辩论赛的3号辩手位置上，两条腿夹得紧紧的，生怕被旁人注意到他裤裆那里已经微微的勃起了。

对面低一年级的格兰芬多的2号辩手正在发言，他沉稳又充满魅力，一步一步击破着斯莱特林的反攻。

那个被称作“救世主”的家伙，简直是每个女生心中的完美先生。英俊帅气，行事果断，成绩优异身材也很好。

“真是太想和他上床了……”德拉科的目光从对方的胸肌一直下坠到裆部，那里鼓囊囊的一团让他的后穴又湿了几分。“那一定非常美妙。”

轮到斯莱特林发言了。德拉科不得不站起来。幸好桌子台面比较高，不然他失态的反应可就公之于众了。

清了清嗓子，德拉科不算洪亮但是带着锋利与杀气的声音响斥在礼堂里。

“甲方辩手的论点太过苍白无力，举的例子也在偷换概念……”德拉科娓娓道来，却发现一直那个人一直轻轻笑着看着自己。

【fuck。】后穴又涌出了一股水，打湿了裤子。

辩论赛结束之后，德拉科飞快地冲进卫生间。他利索的脱掉裤子，前面翘得高高的，后面湿的一塌糊涂。他把手指挤入股间，嘴里泄出一声舒服的呻吟。

满脑子都是那个低年级格兰芬多蠢狮子的样子，想象着他紧紧地抱着自己，粗长的阴茎狠狠地贯穿着后穴，操到最深处去把精液射满肚子……德拉科腿软了，他扶着墙，手指快速地捅着自己的肠道，淫水飞溅，发出色情的声音。

“还不够……还不够……”德拉科快要高潮了，他咬着牙流着眼泪，喊着那个人的名字射出了第一次。

他太想要那个人了，内心最深处的渴望叫嚣着，想臣服在那个人的腿下，被操到失禁，晕厥。只要被救世主的鸡巴捅上一次，德拉科就能食髓知味的主动献上屁股，任由后穴被怎么玩坏都没关系。

因此，德拉科做了一个很轻松的决定。他要和格兰芬多“救世主”，那个叫Harry Potter的男人上床。

————————

食堂，任何时候都很拥挤。不对，只要Harry Potter 出现了，就餐人数就会大幅度上升。

黑发绿眸青年忽略周围频频尖叫的女生们，心不在焉的看着手机。好巧不巧，德拉科马尔福就正好排在他前面。两个人凑得很紧，德拉科只要稍微往后倾一下便能碰到哈利的身体。

他有点紧张，思考着如何搭讪才能引起这个雄壮的蠢直男注意。他故意装作不小心的样子，把饭卡扔到地上去。清脆的声音没有引起任何人注意，于是暗自笑着，很自然地俯下身去捡，挺翘的屁股直接就抵到了哈利的裤裆位置。

为了显示自己完美的屁股和腿，德拉科特意穿了比较紧的裤子。股缝一蹭到那团没有勃起，尺寸傲人的大屌，马上便有了反应，后穴猛地一缩，两条腿瞬间变得僵直了。

德拉科捡起来了饭卡，装作没事人一样与他的同行伙伴说说笑笑。他狡猾地猜测着身后这个格兰芬多蠢直男一定没有注意到刚才的细节……不得不说那儿的触感真是好极了。

德拉科的耳朵有点红，他打好了饭转身的时候正好对上哈利的视线，那是十分友好，没有任何其他意思的目光。德拉科不去看他，暗自腹诽着下一步怎么办。

下午的课因为教授临时有事无法到达学校，所以大家难得迎来一次自由的课程安排。有的人飞快地冲向了体育馆，也有人选择回寝室休息，不过德拉科马尔福作为同级生中的精英，他当然愿意为了学业而选择图书馆……绝对不是因为哈利波特也在图书馆里。

很巧，在某些人为因素的影响下，德拉科顺利的坐到了哈利波特的对面。对方没有太多在意，认真的看着书。手上不停勾勾画画，认真的神情特别吸引人。

噢上帝，他的身上自带春药吗？德拉科无法自拔地看着对方学习的样子，脑袋里不受控制地幻想着床上的那些旖旎事，导致裤裆里的家伙微微探起了头。

“那个，咳……我可以看看你的笔记吗？”德拉科轻轻地说着，他尝试第一次拉近距离，然而事情并非他所想的那样。

“我知道你，你跟我不是一个系的，为什么要看我笔记？”哈利一本正经的说。

“呃……”德拉科完全没有反应过来，他实在是没想到这个万人迷居然这么不解风情。“我是说，我们可以互相留一个号码？”

哈利波特看着有些尴尬的德拉科，温柔的笑笑然后递出自己的手机。他第一眼见到这个斯莱特林就有好感，当然，也包括他自以为伪装得很好的勾引的原因，殊不知，小白兔已经落入了大灰狼的圈套。

“我还不知道你叫什么名字。”

“Draco Malfoy，一个斯莱特林。”

————————

如果德拉科早知道哈利是个伪善的格兰芬多，那么他不会主动来招惹他。

“你是处男？”德拉科一边解着自己的衣服一边跨坐在哈利波特的腿上。他花了三天时间把这个“救世主”骗上床，比预期的还要晚了一点。

“怎么，看不上吗？”哈利很自然的伸手抱着德拉科的细腰，手感软软地，隐约有一层腹肌。

“没关系，处男更爱横冲直闯，而我恰好就喜欢这个。”德拉科低下头与哈利接吻，屁股也坐到了哈利勃起的巨物上，轻轻地蹭着。

“唔……”德拉科被亲得很舒服，发出低沉的呜咽声，他梦寐以求的春事即将发生，浑身激动得几乎在颤抖。“看在你第一次的份上，我可以先帮你口。”

其实德拉科也没有多少实战经验，平日里几乎是和各种玩具玩的欢，不过他那要命的漂亮脸蛋儿和永远不满足的屁股就足以让任何男人兴奋了。

漂亮男孩是用嘴拉开裤链的，几乎是一瞬间，狰狞的巨大阴茎弹出来，拍在他的脸上，蹭了一脸的透明液体。

“wow……我很好奇你是吃什么长大的。”德拉科发出一声嗤笑。他伸出媚红色的舌头，轻轻的舔上了冠状沟，晶莹的口水顺着柱身流下来，简直色气得要命。哈利挺了挺腰，把自己的粗大物件往对方温暖的口腔里送，美好的触感让他也下意识发出充满男人味儿的性感低喘。

德拉科卖力的为对方口，他小心翼翼的收着牙齿，喉咙有一下没一下的收缩着，后穴因为过度兴奋而泛出了肠液，前端也硬得有点疼。

“哈……其他人，跟你上床的时候，有过这种待遇吗，马尔福学长？”

德拉科听见对方这么叫自己，疑惑地皱起眉头。他猛地做了几个深喉，然后抬起头来，顺带用手擦了擦嘴边的前列腺液。“你是第一个，蠢狮子。还有，别那么叫我。”

“不喜欢？”哈利笑笑，伸手把德拉科拽上床，用壮实的身躯把对方压在身下。“学长，马尔福先生，请问男人该怎么操，你能教教我吗？”

德拉科看着对方无辜又懵懂的表情，心里感到一阵厌烦。他伸腿把对方蹬开，以骑乘的姿势重新坐了上去。阴茎就埋在他屁股下面，灼热的温度让他迷失。

“愚蠢的格兰芬多处男！下不为例！”德拉科瘪了瘪嘴，看着对方悠然自得的躺着，心里的闷气不打一处来，不过看在大屌的份上，他可以暂时不追究。

在润滑液被挤在手上的时候，德拉科突然有些后悔用骑乘的姿势了。他红着耳朵，整个人俯在哈利身上  
，左手撑着对方的胸肌，右手伸到后面去给屁股做扩张。此时。他柔软的胸部已经完全失守，哈利看着那两团白花花的肉和粉嫩的乳头，情不自禁地咬了上去。

“唔！……嘶——你是狗吗？！”德拉科红着脸大声呵斥，对方反而开始对他的乳头施虐，又吸又咬，酥麻的感觉像电流一般刺激着大脑。

“别咬了……别咬了，Harry！”德拉科羞愧地叫着，他撑起身子，屁股对准哈利硬挺的阴茎，准备一点一点吃下去。

“你太可爱了，Malfoy学长。”哈利突然笑了出来，两只大手猛地掐住德拉科的腰。后穴才刚刚吞下一个龟头，却被对方猛地一用力，粗大的鸡巴直接捅进了冒淫水的甬道里。

“啊啊啊啊啊——”德拉科被刺激得直接哭着叫出来，他抱住哈利的肩膀，没等他消化掉屁股里面的痛觉，原形毕露的格兰芬多便开始大力操干起来。

“呜呜呜……慢一点……慢一点Harry……”德拉科疯狂地摇着头，他从来没有体会过这种恐怖的快感，几乎让他承受不住。

“huh？马尔福学长，是你先勾引我的。你喊着我的名字在厕所里自慰，难道不是吗？”说着，德拉科的前列腺被哈利狠狠地撞了一下，变了调的呻吟从嘴里跑出来？

“不是……不是的……”

“在食堂里……大张旗鼓的用屁股蹭我，这个你不能狡辩了吧。”

“啊啊啊要坏了……我不行了Harry！”阴茎捅得很深，让德拉科有一种快要被操穿的错觉。他被这个格兰芬多骗了，对方是只披着羊皮的狼，而自己则是把肥肉乖乖地往对方嘴里送。

“才这么几下就不行了，看来学长需要好好锻炼噢。”哈利把德拉科翻身压在身下，两条腿分开搭在自己肩膀上，看着对方淫乱又可怜的表情，心情一下子就变好了。

“你这个格兰芬多巨怪！……无耻的……混蛋！！”

“还有力气骂人啊……看来我得加把劲了。”哈利测过头亲吻着对方的小腿，让德拉科炸起一身汗毛。

“我以为马尔福学长会有多淫荡，结果是处男的那个是你才对吧？……Draco？”

德拉科羞耻极了，他偏过头不去看身上的混球，但他不得不承认，在哈利叫他draco的时候，他心里很高兴。

就在德拉科哼哼唧唧喘着要去了的时候，他的手机响了。来电显示是：卢修斯马尔福。

遭了。德拉科暗叫不妙，他伸手想拿过手机，却被哈利给先人一步夺了过去。

“你的father？”

“还给我！立刻！”

哈利看了看德拉科又看了看手机，毫不犹豫地按下接听键，开了免提然后扔在德拉科够不着的地方。

“你这个混蛋！！”德拉科气急败坏地骂着，而哈利却当做无事发生一样，继续缓缓抽动着插在他屁股里的巨物。

“……Draco？Draco ？……怎么不说话？”

德拉科强忍着娇喘和呻吟喊了一声“father……”，但下一秒哈利却像是故意似的蒙的撞了一下，让德拉科几乎尖叫出来。

“不……Harry！”德拉科恶狠狠地瞪了一眼身上的格兰芬多，“不能在这个时候胡闹！”

“我没有胡闹啊，学长，我只是做上床该做的事啊。”哈利装得一副纯良无害的好面孔，故意委屈巴巴的语气让德拉科由衷觉得这不是一只狮子而是一只大金毛。

“Draco Malfoy！你在做什么，旁边有其他人？”卢修斯喋喋不休的声音在房间里响着，吵得德拉科心烦意乱。他紧紧地闭着嘴巴，忍受着哈利的横冲直撞。

“呜——轻一点混蛋……”

“马尔福学长确定不回答您父亲？听说马尔福先生是个很严厉的人。”哈利狡猾地把手机拿近了一些，几乎就在德拉科的头顶。

德拉科气急了，他不想理会混蛋Harry，可是对方突然加剧的速度和力度让他浑身颤抖起来，那些呻吟几乎快要藏不住。下半身的酸麻感越来越明显，德拉科意识到自己快要高潮了。

“Harry……呜……停下……！”德拉科难耐地扭动挣扎着，他哭叫着已经不管不顾自己的声音是否被卢修斯听到了，他就要被哈利操死了，而且还是他主动勾引导致的结果。

“Draco，我要射在里面了……！”

快感像潮水一样袭来，又像电流一样炸开，德拉科仰着脖子，双手抱住哈利，两条腿止不住地痉挛着，连后穴也跟着节奏失控地收缩着，然而哈利还是没有停下。

“Harry……Harry……我要死了啊啊啊……”德拉科哭得整张脸通红，他快要爽死了，眼泪口水流了一脸。前端没有任何抚慰居然就被操射了，精液喷得到处都是。

甬道里的粗长阴茎突然猛烈的颤抖了一下，大量的白浊灌进了德拉科的屁股里。哈利拔出来的时候，那美妙的后穴变成了合不拢的媚红色小洞，精子正被不停收缩的肠肉一点一点挤出来。

德拉科还在发抖，他甚至想合拢双腿都做不到。他爽翻了但是也累死了，像是一条快要干涸的鱼。电话那头早就挂断了，估计等他回到庄园的时候，卢修斯会面色难看的准备说教他吧。

“Draco……Draco……”哈利扑上去抱着德拉科，小心地亲亲蹭蹭身下的斯莱特林。

“你这个蠢狮子，快放开我。”德拉科有气无力地说着，他现在急需要休息一下。

“……Malfoy学长，你可以给我交往吗？”

“别痴心妄想。斯莱特林不会委身于一个格兰芬多的。”

“可是你都被我操过了。”哈利凑上前去亲吻德拉科的脸颊和嘴唇，“你明明很喜欢我，不然不会在厕所里一边自慰一边喊我的名字。”

德拉科的脸噌的一下又红了，他讪讪的转过头，小声嘟囔一句。“只是……喜欢你下面而已。”

“那也是喜欢。”  
“答应我吧，Draco，做我男朋友。”

其实德拉科早就心动了，但他就是故意要吊这个伪善的格兰芬多胃口。他抬起腿夹在哈利的腰上，露出一个微笑。

“好……那既然这样，我们不如再来一次，希望你还不至于硬不起来。”

哈利眼底的火一下子就被挑起来。他咬着德拉科的喉结，发出低沉的像是野兽一般的低吼。

“……永远不要去怀疑一个男人的性能力，不然下场会很惨。”

于是后来，斯莱特林被可恶的格兰芬多压在地上操得失禁了，这让德拉科烦恼了很长一段时间。不过收获了一个各方面都很完美的男朋友，也不算是没有成果。

至少……可以随时随地都被大屌操。

————————  
不写啦哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！（嚣张！！）  
下一章有女装和野外play！（也许还有其他的，看我什么时候写了嘻嘻嘻）


End file.
